Baraggan Louisenbairn
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 9 luty | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 166 cm | weight = 90 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | occupation = | previous occupation = 2 Espada, Król-Bóg Hueco Mundo i władca Las Noches | team = | previous team = Espada | partner = | previous partner = Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhluhourne, Avirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega i Nirgge Parduoc | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Arrogante | manga debut = Tom 28, Rozdział 244 | anime debut = Odcinek 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Shōzō Iizuka | english voice = Steve Kramer | spanish voice = }} , czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Barragan Luisenbarn. Jest Arrancarem oraz Segundo (2) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd thumb|left|Baraggan Z wyglądu najstarszy członek Espady. Ma siwe włosy i wąsy. Pozostałości jego maski to pięcioramienna korona. Posiada także dużą bliznę po prawej stronie twarzy przechodzącą przez jego oko oraz drugą, mniejszą, na brodzie. Na dodatek jest najniższym członkiem Espady. Ubrany jest w płaszcz, pod którym nosi coś podobnego do kamizelki. Na nadgarstkach ma wielkie złote bransolety, przepasany jest pasem ze złotą klamrą. Gdy Harribel i Starrk ujawniają swoje numery w Espadzie, wychodzi na to, że Baraggan jest Segunda Espada (choć nie zostało to oficjalnie potwierdzone przez samego Baraggana). Położenie jego dziury Hollowa jest nieznane, tatuaż Espady znajduje się na prawym oku. Osobowość Małomówny, zadufany w sobie, odzywa się tylko kiedy trzeba. Jest arogancki i uważa się za lepszego od innych. Jego Fracción zwracają się do niego Baraggan-sama i czczą jak boga. Posiada umiejętności dowódcze oraz analityczne - szybko odszukuje filary chroniące prawdziwą Karakurę i wysyła tam swoich podwładnych. Gdy Aizen, Ichimaru i Kaname zostają uwięzieni, Baraggan samowolnie przejmuje dowodzenie. Władczy i apodyktyczny, każe Harribel i Starrkowi "nie mieć z tym (jego dowództwem w bitwie) żadnych problemów". Historia thumb|left|Baraggan w Hueco MundoPrzed zdradą Aizena, Luisenbarn był królem Hueco Mundo. Aizen przybył do niego by zaproponować mu większą władzę i potęgę niż do tej pory. Baraggan w tym czasie był znudzony i ucieszył się, że jego armia wreszcie może walczyć. Gdy Sousuke składa mu wyżej wspomnianą propozycję, Luisenbarn odpowiada śmiechem twierdząc, że już jest największą potęgą w Hueco Mundo. Aizen udowadnia mu że się myli, szybko pokonując (wraz z Ginem i Tousenem) wszystkich Pustych, których wysłał Baraggan. Król Hueco Mundo w zasadzie nie miał innego wyjścia niż poddanie się byłemu Kapitanowi 5 oddziału i zaakceptowanie jego wyższości. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz widziany jest gdy pojawia się na zebraniu Espady, by przedyskutować pojawienie się intruzów. Razem z innymi członkami komentuje ich wtargnięcie mówiąc, że myślał iż będzie to ktoś silniejszy, tymczasem Ryoka to tylko dzieciaki. Śmierć Aaroniero komentuje stwierdzeniem "Jak ten głupiec mógł zginąć taką beznadziejną śmiercią."Innych członków Espady traktował z obojętnością zaś czuł pogardę do swojego przywódcy.Do końca życia go nienawidził i najprawdopodobniej był zainteresowny zabiciem AIzena za to,że odebrał mu całe królestwo. Sztuczna Karakura Następnie pojawia się przy ataku Aizena na Karakurę razem ze swoimi Fracción oraz Harribel i Starrkiem by walczyć z kapitanami Soul Society. Gdy Aizen, Ichimaru i Kaname zostają uwięzieni, Baraggan przejmuje dowodzenie. Jego Fracción wyciągają spod płachty tron, a drugi Espada na nim siada. Rozkazuje swoim Fracción zniszczenie czterech filarów, które trzymają prawdziwą Karakurę w Soul Society. Stwierdza, że jeśli je zniszczy, to prawdziwe miasto wróci na swoje miejsce i będzie można stworzyć Klucz Króla. Jeden z jego Fracción - Findor Carias, przywołuje cztery ogromne Hollowy, by zniszczyły filary. Generał Yamamoto odpowiada Baragganowi, iż jest głupcem, jeśli myślał że tak ważne punkty pozostawi bez ochrony. Obrońcami są: Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku i Yumichika. Po szybkim unicestwieniu Hollowów przez Shinigami, Baraggan wysyła czterech swoich podwładnych. Wkrótce wszystkie walki kończą się zwycięstwem Shinigami (z wyjątkiem walki Powwa z Ikkaku, jednakże tego ostatniego wspomógł kapitan Komamura). Baraggan jest wściekły, wstaje z tronu by samemu zająć się walką, jednak pozostała dwójka jego Fracción każe mu się uspokoić i popatrzeć, jak oni zajmą się resztą. Obok nich pojawiają się kapitan 2 Dywizji - Suì-Fēng razem ze swoim porucznikiem - Marechiyo Ōmaedą. thumb|left|Braggan niszczący barierę Walki się rozpoczynają. Baraggan rozkazuje swoim Fracción, by zajęli się przeciwnikami i ostrzega ich by go nie zawiedli. Po zakończeniu pojedynków, które Ggio i Nirgge przegrali, Baraggan wstaje i wyjmuje swoje Zanpakutō zaczynając walkę przeciw Suì-Fēng (która zabiła jego ulubionego Fracción, Ggio Vegę). Wkrótce potem je uwalnia, przez co zyskuje przewagę nad Suì-Fēng. Dzięki Respirze, (atakowi jego uwolnionej formy, postarzającemu wszystko czego dotknie), zmusza Suì-Fēng do odcięcia sobie ręki. Następnie kapitan 2 oddziału prosi swojego porucznika by zajął czymś na chwilę Baraggana, a w tym czasie ona przygotuje swój sekretny plan. Baraggan rusza w pościg za Ōmaedą.thumb|right|Śmierć Króla Hueco Mundo Bawi się z nim chwilę, po czym ma go już wykończyć Gran Caidą (ogromnym specyficznym toporem). Gdy Suì-Fēng uwalnia swój Bankai, (uprzednio przywiązawszy się do budynku za pomocą specjalnego materiału pełniącego rolę zbroi),i atakuje Baraggana, który znika w wielkiej eksplozji, jednak ku zdziwieniu przeciwników wychodzi z ataku praktycznie bez szwanku. Rozwścieczony atakuje kapitan 2 oddziału i jej porucznika, kiedy ratuje ich Hachi, który "bombarduje" Espadę Kidō i tworzy wielką pułapkę trzymającą Baraggana w potrzasku. Suì-Fēng wykorzystując okazję aktywuje Bankai po raz drugi i trafia Boga Świata Pustych. Mimo to Baraggan ponownie obronił się przed śmiertelnym uderzeniem i sam rozpoczyna kontratak. Kiedy orientuje się, że jego własna moc zaczyna niszczyć jego samego. Ostatecznie ginie w walce z Vizardem. Baraggan używa Respiry na dłoni swego przeciwnika, a Ushōda przenosi prawie całą swoją rękę do środka 2 Espady, dzięki czemu zabił go ostatecznie. Sam Espada ostatni atak kieruje przeciwko Aizenowi, który nic sobie z tego faktu nie robiąc patrzy na śmierć swego podwładnego, Luisenbarn do końca nienawidząc Aizena ginie zabity w Sztucznej Karakurze przez własną moc. Moce i Umiejętności Baraggan jest Segunda (2) Espada, co czyni go trzecim najsilniejszym Arrcancarem w armii Aizena. Zaraz za Starrkiem i Yammym (tylko w formie Resurrección). thumb|right|Energia duchowa Baraggana *'Ogromna moc duchowa': jako czołowa czwórka Espady, Baraggan nie może uwalniać swojego Zanpakutō pod kopułą Las Noches, ponieważ mogłoby to zniszczyć cały pałac. *'Garganta': Garganta to droga jaką Arrancarzy podróżują do świata żywych. Baraggan posiada tę umiejętność (dzięki niej dostał się do Karakury). *'Zwiększona siła': pomimo starego wyglądu, Baraggan jest niezwykle silny. Bez wysiłku utrzymuje swój ogromny topór w górze, a jednym machnięciem od niechcenia rozciął cały budynek. *'Mistrz Sonido': pomimo swojego wieku, Baraggan jest niesamowicie szybki. Jest w stanie nadążyć za tak zwinnym przeciwnikiem jak Suì-Fēng (jej prędkość jest niezaprzeczalnie niezwykła, nawet gdy nosi Ginjouhan). Możliwe, że jego szybkość ma jakiś związek z umiejętnością kontrolowania czasu. *'Pole starzenia się': aspektem śmierci reprezentowanym przez Baraggana jest starość. Potrafi on kontrolować upływ czasu. Zaprezentował tę umiejętność podczas walki z Suì-Fēng i Oomaedą, gdy tuż przed uderzeniem spowalniał kopnięcia pani kapitan 2 oddziału. Baraggan potrafi także postarzeć wszystko czego dotknie, od przedmiotów fizycznych po Kidō (po kontakcie z jego dłonią kości Suì-Fēng stały się kruche i złamały się, a nienazwane dotychczas Kidō Hachigena rozpadło się). Udało mu się także "wysadzić" pocisk wystrzelony z Bankai Suì-Fēng w bezpiecznej odległości od siebie. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Zanpakutō Baraggana Arrogante (髑髏大帝 (アロガンテ), arogante; po hiszpańsku "Arogancki", a japońsku "Wielki Cesarz Czaszek"): jego Zanpakutō to potężny obustronny topór, podobnej wielkości co sam Baraggan. Na środku znajduje się oko, które przy wyzwalaniu się otwiera. Baraggan swój topór wyciąga z wnętrza tronu, na którym siedzi. thumb|right|Arrogante *'Resurrección': komenda uwalniająca to Gnij (朽ちろ, kuchiro). Po jej wypowiedzeniu otwiera się oko na środku topora i zaczynają z niego wypływać czarne strumienie, które zakrywają postać Baraggana. Później pojawia się jego przemieniona postać. Uwolniony Luisenbarn przypomina typowe wyobrażenie o Ponurym Żniwiarzu, zamiast głowy ma ludzką czaszkę w koronie, ubrany jest w czarny płaszcz, który zakrywa całą jego sylwetkę. Na szyi nosi wisior z okiem, jakie poprzednio znajdowało się na jego toporze. Specjalna zdolność Resurrección: w swojej uwolnionej formie Baraggan postarza wszystko wokół siebie. Jest także odporny na wszystkie ataki bezpośrednie, ponieważ obraca w proch każdy przedmiot fizyczny, który się zbliży. Zdolność ta działa także na Kidō, co zaskakuje walczącego z nim Vizarda, Hachigena. thumb|right|Respira *'Respira' (死の息吹 レスピラ, resupira; po hiszpańsku "Oddech", po japońsku "Oddech Śmierci): Baraggan wypuszcza strumień czarnej plazmy, która rozchodzi się wokół Espady, natychmiastowo postarzając wszystko, czego dotknie. Atak posiada niesamowitą prędkość, był zdolny dogonić nawet uciekającą Suì-Fēng. Wystarczy jeden dotyk Respiry, by starzenie się samo postępowało dalej, nawet jeśli cel znajdzie się poza jej zasięgiem. Baraggan potrafi także kontrolować prędkość ataku, jak pokazał podczas pogoni za Ōmaedą, gdzie specjalnie ją spowolnił. thumb|right|Gran Caída *'Gran Caída' (滅亡の斧 グラン･カイダ, guran kaida; po hiszpańsku "Wielki Upadek", po japońsku "Upadający Topór"): pod płaszczem Baraggan trzyma gigantyczny topór, pozostałość po Zanpakutō sprzed Resurrección. Ten jednak jest cały czarny, jego dwa ostrza skierowane są w dół, a drzewiec wychodzi dalej za ostrza. Broń przypomina trochę halabardę. Ostrza oplecione są czterema łańcuchami, przymocowanymi do bransolet na rękach Baraggana. Fracción thumb|right|Fracción Baraggana Jego Fracción to sześciu Arrancarów, wszyscy są mężczyznami. Każdy z nich pojawia się po raz pierwszy wraz z Baragganem, gdy zbliża się bitwa o Karakurę. Choe Neng Poww (チー ノン・ポウ, Chīnon Pō): największy, wyglądem przypomina mnicha. Jest spokojny, jednak czasem staje się arogancki. Wygrywa walkę z Ikkaku, jednak zostaje zgnieciony przez Bankai kapitana Komamury. Po Resurrección przypomina wyglądem wieloryba. Charlotte Chuhluhourne (シャルロッテ・クールホーン, Sharurotte Kūruhōn): wyglądem i zachowaniem przypomina transwestytę. Jest wysoki i umięśniony, mimo to ubiera się jak kobieta. Uważa się za najpiękniejszą istotę na świecie (sprzecza się z Yumichiką). Ginie z rąk Yumichiki Ayasegawy. Avirama Redder (アビラマ・レッダー, Abirama Reddā): lubi walkę, przed każdą odprawia swój rytuał, w czasie którego krzyczy co zrobi swojemu przeciwnikowi. Porywczy i pewny siebie, zostaje zabity przez Izuru Kirę. Po Resurrección otrzymuje skrzydła ze stalowych piór. Findorr Calius (フィンドール・キャリアスだ, Findōru Kyariasu): Arrancar, który potrafi kontrolować swoją moc poprzez zdzieranie fragmentów swojej maski. Często powtarza "exacta". Ginie w walce z Hisagim. Ggio Vega (ジオ＝ヴェガ, Jio Vega): z wyglądu przypomina kobietę. Jest najniższym Fracción Barragana, jest także naprawdę szybki (był w stanie nadążyć za SoiFon). W końcu zostaje jednak przez nią zabity (to druga postać, która zginęła od dwóch ataków Suzumebachi). Jego Resurrección to postać tygrysa szablozębnego. Nirgge Parduoc (ニ ルゲ・パルドゥック, Niruge Parudukku): gruby i dość powolny. Zostaje pokonany przez porucznika 2 Dywizji. Ciekawostki * Jest nazwany od Luisa Baraggana - meksykańskiego architekta. * Od początku swego istnienia, na kartach mangi Baraggan nie używa Cero. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest starzenie/czas. * Baraggan nigdy nie powiedział że jest drugi w Espadzie, co jest uzasadnione tym, że mentalnie do Espady nie należy - dalej uważa się za "Boga Hueco Mundo". *Jako jedyny z Espady po uwolnieniu Resurrección wygląda tak samo jak przed staniem się Arrancarem. * Jest jedynym z Espady, jak i jedynym Arrancarem, który nienawidzi Aizena za to, że zagarnął jego tron Hueco Mundo, oraz że go tak upokorzył przed podwładnymi. Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyzna